Fanfiction Ideas for other Writers
by KentZamin
Summary: Some Fanfiction Ideas that I'm not skilled enough to write (Also too Lazy), so I'm posting these ideas here so that other people can use them. Please leave a review or PM me if you want to use one of these ideas.
1. Chapter 1

If anyone has read my 2 stories, you might notice that I'm really not a good writer, and I don't think I'll ever be. The thing is I'm always thinking about interesting Cross-Over ideas in my head that would be cool and I do play out the beginning scenes in my head, but then I hit a block and can't think of way the story could go. So I've decided to let someone else do it

I am going to post a bunch of ideas I've had for various Crossovers I've had over the years, and ask that anyone that knows how to write bring them to life.

**Stargate/Digimon**

In the 2nd Digimon Movie; Our War Game, it was shown that many people around the world saw the fight with Diaboramon on their computer screens. The idea here is that Stargate Command is one of those people. You could also replace Stargate with any other show that had characters with access to a Computer. Also, I'm imagining Jack getting partnered up with Commandramon.

**Metal Gear/RWBY**

I came up with this idea after season 3, before we really knew the origin story of the world and the grimm. In this story, Remnant is a Post-Apocalyptic Earth (Original I know), and Ruby, while still in Signal, finds a hidden bunker created by Raiden containing various equipment and machines that can turn a single person into a Pseudo-cyborg. Also included in the bunker would be tools that Ruby could use to turn Crescent Rose into a High-Frequency Weapon, as well as a deactivated Blade Wolf. Since the Pseudo-Cyborg process would probably be dangerous with a smaller body, I think one of the machines would inject Ruby with chemicals that Matured her body a bit, possibly making her taller than the rest of her classmates.

**Gamer/Ranma 1/2**

Straight forward. Instead of falling into the Spring of Drowned Girl, Ranma instead falls into Spring of Drowned Gamer Girl. Since he's the first to fall in it and it's right next to the normal drowned Girl Spring, the Guide doesn't know what kind of spring it is and assumes that the normal spring leaked over, allowing Ranma to keep His/Her new gaming powers a secret from Genma.

**Sonic/RWBY**

Inspired by an Incomplete Ranma/Sonic fanfic I read a long time ago. Sonic reincarnates as Ruby, receiving her old memories either before or after initiation, and is of course kind of weirded out that she used to be a guy, but rolls with it like always. Amy is also genderbent reincarnated as Jaune, who is more horrified with the way he used to act toward sonic, and realizes he's basically doing the same with Weiss. Part of me wants to say this would be a Ruby/Jaune, Sonic/Amy pairing. Another part of me also thinks it would be cool if the 2 decided to just be friends, because White Rose and Arkos forever.

**Final Fantasy XV/Multi**

I've seen many people create Cross-Overs in which the 4 boys end up in other worlds after the original ending. But what about after the Episode Ignis alternate ending. Noctis is King, but knows that Ardyn will return some day. Bahamut suggests using the powers of the Astrals to travel to other worlds and dimensions to, A) Gather heroes for the next battle, and/or B) try and find a method to permanently defeat Ardyn without having to die and, C) find a way to revive Lunafreya.

**Kirby/Marvel Cinematic Universe**

A human Kirby that ends up with a way to suck in things with his right arm (Kind of like Miroku's wind tunnel in Inuyasha), and briefly absorb their properties. He can't suck in living things like his puffball counterpart would, but he can still "copy" them by making direct contact with his hand for a few seconds. He can also do this with weapons, holding on to them for a bit to gain the knowledge of fighting with them.

**Buffy/Ranma 1/2**

At the end of Season 7, Willow uses the spell that turns potential Slayers into real Slayers. The girl that drowned and created the Spring of Drowned Girl that Ranma fell into was one of those potentials.

**Digimon Tamers/Ranma 1/2**

After the failed wedding, Ranma wishes for a chance to leave Nerima for awhile. A blue card appears in front of him which teleports him to the Digital World where he befriends a Dorumon. Jumping ahead a few months, Ranma and Dorumon have become an awesome team, the later capable of digivolving. The jump into a Data Stream which dumps them into West Shinjuku a couple of episode into the Canon Digimon Tamers show.

**Assassin's Creed/Ranma 1/2**

After the battle with Saffron, Ranma becomes unable to summon up his Ki. He still has his physical skills however, and also unlocks his ancestral Eagle Vision, which gets him recruited into a the Modern day Japan branch of the Assassin Order.

**Naruto/Kingdom Hearts**

A year after the Nine-Tails is sealed, an unidentifiable statue appears in the middle of town, with engravings stating that only a hero of light can awaken the power. Years later, Naruto touches the statue while running from a mob, revealing that is actually the Lingering Will. It protects Naruto from the mob, and proceeds to train him how to use a Keyblade until graduation. At that point, the spirit in the armor disappears and the armor changes shape to fit Naruto.

**Sailor Moon/Ouran High School Host Club**

After the destruction of the Infinite Academy, Michiru and Haruka transfer to Ouran. When word gets out right away that the 2 are lesbians, and that Haruka looks kind of like a boy, the Host Club invites Haruka to be a member, with Michiru's permission of course. This could lead to Haruhi discovering that she also might by gay and starting a relationship with one of the Inner Scouts when they come to visit the outers.

**Gundam/Transformers Prime**

After the events of Char's Counterattack, Amuro Ray wakes up in his, somehow intact, Nu Gundam orbiting earth, but not his Earth. This is an Earth who's people haven't left the planet, and as he's about to find out, is also the battleground for a conflict for two armies of robots in disguise.

**Wagaya no Oinari-sama/Ah My Goddess**

Simple Plot. Instead of Kugen being sealed near the Mizuchi shrine, they are instead sealed in the shrine in which Keichi and Belldandy have taken residence.

**Naruto/Monster Hunter**

After Naruto and Sasuke's first battle, Naruto falls into the water and swept into the Ocean, eventually he is found and picked up by the Fifth Fleet on their way to the new world, suffering from Amnesia. He begins training in the art of Monster Hunting and will eventually remember his old life and make his way back home, which has seen a sudden 100% increase in Monster activity.

**RWBY/Ranma 1/2**

Summer Rose disappeared one day, marked MIA and presumed by many to be dead. They would be half right. In another world, Nodoka Saotome's amnesia that's kept her from remembering her early life disappears, and wishes to return to Remnant, hopefully bringing her Son/Daughter with her. Obviously time between Earth and Remnant would flow different, to explain why Ranma would be around the same age as Ruby and Yang, despite Summer being gone for awhile.

That's it for now. Might update it if I come up with anymore Ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Round 2 of ideas for Fanfiction I've had, but don't have the skill to write

**Kamen Rider Kabuto/Ranma 1/2**

Souji Tendo, AKA, Kamen Rider Kabuto is Akane's Cousin. He decides to visit Nerima and hijinks ensue. If this happens after Kamen Rider Kabuto has ended, then the Sasword, TheBee, and Punch Hopper Zectors aren't in use.

**Sailor Moon/Precure**

A few weeks after Galaxia/Chaos' defeat while watching the news, the girls are shocked to see that there's not only a bunch of teams around collectively known as the Precure, but they've been around for years. This fic would play with the idea that the Veteran Cures actually age with time instead of looking the same age in every Crossover.

**Kamen Rider Faiz/RWBY**

Most people know about the White Fang, a terrorist group bent on conquering Humanity. What no one knows is that the Fang is secretly being controlled by another Faunus Populated group known as Smart Brain, who have developed Gear that can physically enhance a Faunus' power. One of these Gears gets stolen and ends up in the hands of a Wolf Faunus, Takumi Inui, shortly before his first day at Beacon.

**Kamen Rider Hibiki/Dungeons and Dragons**

In the realms of D&D, bards mostly act as support and rarely have any combat power. This Changes when the Oni Riders are transported to one of these realms and show their power. (Don't really know that much about D&D Lore myself, just participated in a few one off campaigns, and watched a very funny D&D based movie.)

**Kamen Rider Den-O/Dragon Ball**

The Crew of the Den Liner are bored with no more Imagin's to fight, so Owner suggests they start working for another group that protects time, the Time Patrol. Thus Kamen Rider Den-O helps Trunks in fixing the damage done by the Time Breakers. I imagine that their reaction to the Ginyu Force Poses, and vice versa, would be hilarious.

**Haruhi Suzumiya/Ah My Goddess**

One day Kyon decides to ask Haruhi why she so strongly believes in Aliens, Time Travelers, Espers, Etc. She explains that shortly after meeting someone named John Smith, she met a women who claimed to be a Goddess that said she could grant her any wish, and her wish was for all those things to exist. Of course, this makes Kyon realize that Haruhi isn't actually THE God, though he decides to keep it a secret from the other 3, since if they know that Haruhi is just a normal person, they might leave.

**Sailor Moon/Digimon**

In most realities, Luna gives Usagi a Brooch that turns her into the magical Sailor Moon. In this universe, Usagi, as well as Naru, had a small Digital Adventure about a year prior during Christmas, (that giant dragon with the laser on it's back was so cool). Naru's partner, insert appropriate partner here, realizes quick that Naru's mom has been replaced, and the 2 girls and 2 Digimon make arrangements to fight her, Usagi completely avoiding Luna until the Youma is dealt with.

**Madoka Magica/Pretty Cure**

Madoka makes her wish, "a world where Magical Girls win and despair loses." The world shifts and the 5 girls find themselves in the world of Pretty Cure, somehow with their memories intact, and their magic changed. ...Also Kyubey's a fairy now...OK then.

**Angel/Kamen Rider Kiva**

Angel Investigations gets a new customer who asks him to help hunt a group of beings called Fangires and in return he and his servants will become employees.

**Madoka Magica/Kamen Rider Wizard**

After Mami's death, Madoka falls into despair and her body starts cracking, much to Homura's surprise, who hasn't seen this before. Thankfully, words of encouragement from her friends let her return, and giving her the potential to be a new kind of magical girl.

**Danny Phantom/Kamen Rider Ghost**

Takeru takes a ghost hunting job that takes him too America, crossing paths with Danny Fenton/Phantom. Hopefully there aren't any misunderstandings.

**Roswell/Ben 10**

While on the run after season 3, the Roswell gang get cornered by the "FBI," but are saved by a boy with an alien watch who introduces the group to the plumbers. The FBI that's been chasing them is revealed to just be a group of xenophobes who are going against their governments orders.

**Monster Hunter/Pokemon**

With how powerful Legendary Pokemon are, you'd think it would require multiple trainers to beat them. This would be just a simple silly shenanigans fic, re-imagining Legendary Pokemon battles as monster hunter style co-op fights.

**Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple/Ranma 1/2**

After getting permanently locked in girl form, which he actually doesn't mind, Ranma leaves Nerima. Years later, Ranko, having mastered Anything Goes Martial Arts, becomes a member of the Ryozanpaku, becoming another Master for Kenichi, as well as developing a crush on the only other Female Master in the dojo.

**Digimon/RWBY**

Takes place after the X-Evolution movie. Yggdrasil unfortunately succeeds in his plan of restarting the Digital World, leading to the deletion of everything, including his own knights. In a last ditch effort to save everyone, Alphamon activates an unknown program in his code which sends the Royal Knights into Remnant, while also somehow rewrites them into Humans.

**Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes/Avengers (MCU)**

The Avengers of the animated EMH universe receive a bunch of DVDs with a note telling them that the movies show the events of an alternate reality.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been awhile, but I now have round 3 of Fanfiction ideas. might be last. Reminder that these are ideas for OTHER people to use and mack stories. I am not doing these myself

**Kamen Rider OOO/Sailor Moon**

Simple premise. Eiji Hino and Rei Hino are siblings. Helps that both backstories involve a crappy dad as a politician

**Kamen Rider Ghost/Fate series**

2 ideas; either A) the legendary spirits Takeru uses are the same ones from fate, or B) he transports to the fate universe and we suddenly have 2 versions of certain heroes

**Kamen Rider Kuuga/Dragon Ball**

Yusuke Godai's power, if used at full strength, could destroy the planet. That means he'll fit right in the Dragon Ball Universe don't you think

**Kamen Rider Zi-O/Ranma 1/2**

Before fully disappearing, Ohma Zi-o decides to do one last good deed for old times sake, and sends his old driver into another dimension to seek out a good soul. Ranma meanwhile, is in the middle of fighting Saffron

**Madoka Magica/Ranma 1/2**

Ranma finds out he is adopted, having been given up by a poor family that could barely afford raising one child. Meanwhile, Kyoka Sakura finds out about a brother while looking through here dead parents stuff. Homura is wondering why this hasn't happened before.

**Black Rock Shooter (Game)/Dragon Ball Xenoverse**

Stella is wondering about her purpose with her friends and sister dead and the world barren. Then she suddenly finds herself in front of a green dragon and a purple haired man with a sword.

**Star Wars: The Clone Wars/Persona 5**

Joker (with or without the other thieves) ends up in Coruscant and immediately notices the Palace of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. how do the Clone Wars change when the would be Emperor gets his heart stolen.

**Kingdom Hearts/Star Wars: The Clone Wars**

Yen Sid senses a great darkness in a galaxy far far away, where no Keyblade master has gone before. with Sora gone, and Riku and Kairi looking for him, he sends the Twilight Town trio to investigate. I imagine Roxas and Xion would bond with the clones for obvious reasons.

**Monster Hunter/Ranma 1/2**

After falling into Spring of Drowned Girl, he gets knocked into a second spring, one which a monster from another universe fell in. I can see him either becoming hybrid of normal monster and still going through struggles, or hybrid of Elder Dragon and just owning everyone.

**Ben 10/Sailor Moon**

Ben asks Azmuth if the Omnitrix has human DNA. When the answer is yes, Ben asks to use that form for fun, not knowing that it will unlock a hidden gene received from an ancient ancestor...why is he a girl in a mini-skirt.

**Digimon/Monster Musume**

For years now, the world has known about Digimon (kind of hard to hide it with so many Chosen Children). Things get complicated when the Cultural Exchange Bill starts, and monsters of the non-digital variety pop up

**Digimon/Mass effect**

Based on a Mass Effect/Monster Musume crossover I read awhile back. When Humanity goes into the stars and meets aliens, Digimon go with them. Considering what created Digimon in the first place, the Digital World might be getting a whole lot bigger.

**Avengers/Half-Life (Freeman's Mind)**

To help relieve Gordon's boredom, the G-man takes him out of stasis and plants him in New York, just as the Chitauri Invasion begins. Maybe bring Shephard back at some point and have him and Freeman in a very distrustful situation.

**Red Vs Blue/Halo**

The unthinkable happens. Thanks to their efforts in bringing down Project Freelancer, the Reds and Blues are given an offer to join the recently created Spartan IV program. Most incompetent Spartans ever (besides Carolina and Wash)

**Ranma/Kampfer/To Love Ru**

Ranma meets 2 other guys that regularly get turned into girls and have a mountain load of problems, and a friendship forms. Aould NOT be a yaoi Fic, just best friends who might be able to help eachother with their problems.


	4. Chapter 4

Round 4 of Fanfiction ideas. First round of 2020. I have an overactive imagination and no writing skills.

**Kamen Rider Gaim/Chuck**

While in america on a small business trip, Takatora ends up in the Buy More and Chuck flashes on him

**Kamen Rider Fourze/Sailor Moon**

While exploring the moon outside of the Rabbit Hatch, Gentaro stumbles upon the ruins of the Moon Kingdom

**Marvel Cinematic Universe/Ranma 1/2**

Ranma gets scouted by SHIELD for the Avengers Initiative

**Ben 10/Transformers**

While messing with the watch, Ben finds Cybertronian DNA

**Transformers/Patlabor**

The Autobots and Decepticons land on an Earth that already has giant robots of its own

**Ranma/Senran Kagura**

Ranma-chan gets a ninja scroll.

**Ranma/Ruroini Kenshin**

During the Meiji Era, Himura Kenshin gained fame for his use of a reverse blade and his Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū sword style. a few generations later, his ancestor, Nodoka Saotome, begins teaching Ranma this very same method of fighting

**Cardcaptor Sakura/Kamen Rider Blade**

2 heroes who seal supernatural entities into cards and use their power, though one has far higher stakes then the other.

**Freeman's Mind/RWBY (Or any show really)**

A reaction fic where people react to the Freeman's Mind series, like RWBY. maybe also include Shepherd's Mind and Barney's Mind

**FEAR/Marvel Cinematic Universe**

After being freed, instead of going on a murder rampage, Alma takes the opportunity to get the heck away and teleports herself as far away as she physically can. Accidentally teleports directly onto the SHIELD helicarrier.

**Devil May Cry/Digimon**

With his father and uncle now trapped in the demon realm, Nero fully takes over Devil May Cry, and his first job is to handle some reported "demons" in japan. Meanwhile, Myotismon has invaded the real world with his army.

**Tiger and Bunny/Naruto**

In a world where heroes broadcast their heroic feats and wear advertisements on their outfits. A mysterious man with a Kitsune mask and no brands starts appearing to quickly apprehend criminals as fast as he can, not caring about fame.

**Kamen Rider W/Persona 4**

Shotaro and Philip head to Inaba, believing the murders there are the result of a Dopant.

**Food Wars/Ranma**

Ukyo Kuonji gets scouted to join the Totsuki Institute

**Monster Musume/Ranma**

In an attempt to help Ranma get rid of his fear of cats, Kasumi signs up for the Cultural Exchange Program, specifically requesting for a Nekomimi


End file.
